black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Voyage Round the World
Voyage Round the World, also known by its full title, A Cruising Voyage Round the World, was a book about Woodes Rogers’ maritime adventures and privateering exploits during the War of the Spanish Succession. History Background After serving as a privateer during the War of the Spanish Succession, Woodes Rogers wrote this memoir that detailed his exploits, which included capturing a Spanish treasure galleon and circumnavigating the globe. The book was a tremendous financial success. Season Three Commodore Peter Chamberlain tells Woodes Rogers that, like most of London, he read Rogers’ memoir. Chamberlain marveled at Rogers’ privateering exploits, and calls it quite a story. However, Chamberlain has heard rumors of certain details of Rogers’ grand voyage. Details involving rash decisions and the terrible injuries that followed, the scars of which are left out of the book but harder to erase elsewhere. Chamberlain is clearly noting the incident that scarred Rogers’ face and killed his brother. Rogers tells Eleanor Guthrie about the incident that scarred him and killed his brother. He notes that in a strange sense of irony, if Thomas hadn’t died, it would not have made for nearly as interesting a book and Rogers wouldn’t be where he is today. When Jack Rackham is brought into Woodes Rogers’ custody, he says that he knows Rogers a little, having read his book. Rackham then clarifies that he didn’t quite finish the book, but he got the gist of it. Rogers asks him what the gist of it was. Rackham says that the wealthy son of a wealthy man takes to the sea to prove something to his parents. He seeks adventure, and finds the limits of his own capacity. He loses everything in the process but also stumbles upon a hell of a story. Rackham tries to explain he is quite particular about his personal library, but the book seems to have done wonders for Rogers and people seem to have liked it. Rackham congratulates him on that front. Rogers advises Rackham that if he wants a say in how people speak of him, he should write a book. Mr. Scott advises Madi that to manage their pirate partners, they must ensure that at all times they agree who their common villain is. Madi then find a copy of Rogers’ book and reads it. While Rackham is transported to the ship waiting to deliver him to Havana, he and Rogers talk. Rackham refers to Rogers as a man to whom the world handed everything. Rogers asks if Rackham really thinks that he is so much tougher than Rogers. Rackham says that Rogers is from a wealthy family, inherited his father’s shipping business book. Rackham reminds Rogers that he read all this in his book. Rogers counters by saying that there are things left out of the book because if it got around polite society what he’s capable of, they might stop inviting him to their dinner parties. Season Four Rogers looks over a copy of his book before he decides to sail to Port Royal to lure away Edward Teach from his position blockading the harbor. Gallery Rogers' book.jpeg Voyage Round the World front cover.jpeg Voayge Round the World pages1.jpeg Voyage Round the World pages2.jpeg Rogers reading Voyage Round the World.jpeg Category:Books